


Left Hanging

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blindfolds, Bondage, Castration, Dehumanization, Gags, Knot Hanging, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Castiel likes to let Dean hang from his knot while he gets work done around the house





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This fic involves castration as a kink. Explanation of how the heck this is even a kink and how it works [here](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/castrationkink).
> 
> This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> How about castrated!dean who's small, hanging on cas knot as he goes through his daily business walking around the house and such with dean blindfolded and gagged and just continuously getting off until he can't anymore
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, March 2015.

It’s not that Dean’s Alpha was _cruel_ , it’s just that he didn’t really consider Dean his own person. Dean was an omega, and therefore his purpose was to serve Castiel’s pleasure.

And Castiel had made that pleasure part of his daily routine. As soon as he’d discovered that the tiny, castrated omega could hang off his knot, he’d realized he could spend most of his day tied to Dean.

Dean moaned around the thick penis shaped gag in his mouth as Castiel fucked him hard. He was blindfolded and couldn’t see where in the house they were, but he was pretty sure his face was being pressed into the couch.

Dean’s hands were bound behind his back and Castiel held his arms tight as he slammed into him, his knot growing fast. Dean whimpered and cried out as he came, the Alpha following closely behind him as the huge knot tied them together. 

Castiel only waited a moment to catch his breath before he stood, his knot pulling Dean up with him by his ass. Dean whined around the gag at the sharp tug, and soon he was hanging from the Alpha’s knot, ass up and head hanging down between his own ankles.

Dean whimpered nervously as Castiel started to walk through the house, letting him swing and bump into the Alpha’s thighs as he walked. The knot in his ass was twitching as it pumped him full of seed, and the swinging, jerking movements were making Dean’s little dick hard again. Hanging from the knot hurt a little, but it was also torturously pleasurable, and it wasn’t long before Dean was moaning through an orgasm, his own come running down his chest and onto his face. 

“Horny little thing,” Castiel chuckled, continuing to move about the house. “Just can’t get enough of my knot, can you?”

Dean moaned in response. He couldn’t see anything, and hanging in mid air all he could feel was the knot tugging hard on his rim, gravity trying to pull him off and failing. It left him with nothing to focus on but the burning mix of pleasure and pain in his channel. 

Just to make things worse, Castiel had an abnormally long lasting knot. Dean was left to hang for what felt like nearly an hour while it sounded like Castiel was washing dishes. Just as the Alpha finished the knot started to slip, and Castiel grabbed Dean’s bound wrists before he could fall to the floor. 

Dean was picked up and dropped on his belly over the counter, and without warning Castiel started to thrust into his abused hole, the Alpha’s cock already hard and ready for the next round. Dean groaned as he was fucked steadily, and he came yet again before the Alpha was tied to him once more. 

With a satisfied groan, Castiel pulled Dean off the counter and let him hang from his knot again, and the Alpha went back to work. 

Dean could only whimper and moan as he was left hanging again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
